


He's Got Game

by LiviKate



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Chad, Coming Untouched, Entirely porn, First Time Bottom Chad, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiviKate/pseuds/LiviKate
Summary: He closed his eyes, thinking about Ryan’s hand on him, about how the lube was getting warmer inside him, making him feel wet. He wanted this. He wanted to be able to do this, he wanted to like it. But he didn’t think he’d ever been more nervous in his entire life.In which Chad goes from being nervous about bottoming to a total cockslut in about fifteen minutes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just rewatched the first two HMS movies with my roommates and fully realized exactly how homoerotic that baseball scene is. So I started reading Ryan/Chad fic, and then decided there wasn't enough porn in this fandom, and not nearly enough Top Ryan. So here we are.
> 
> First work in the fandom, not betaed, I wrote this to avoid studying for an organic chemistry test, so be gentle on my dead little soul.

“You’ve got to relax,” Ryan said, smoothing a hand down the tight curve of his side.

“That’s easy for you to say,” Chad grumbled, shifting his weight on his knees, trying to get used to the feeling.

“It’s not always easy,” Ryan answered, “and yet, I do it for you all the time.”

Chad sighed. He dropped his head to his forearms, and focused on taking a couple deeps breaths. He felt his muscles relax a little under the careful massage of Ryan’s free hand on his back. A second finger pushed in and he grunted at the pressure of the intrusion. He closed his eyes, thinking about Ryan’s hand on him, about how the lube was getting warmer inside him, making him feel wet. He wanted this. He wanted to be able to do this, he wanted to like it. But he didn’t think he’d ever been more nervous in his entire life.

“I’ve never been more nervous in my life,” he said, the flush on his cheeks darkening a little with embarrassment.

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want,” Ryan assured him, and he could tell what a good job he’d tried to do at covering up the disappointment in his voice. But nothing could change the way Ryan had come in his hand the first time he mentioned wanting to try this. He knew how bad Ryan wanted this. He wanted to like it.

“I want to, I really want to,” Chad said, not wanting to look over his shoulder to meet his boyfriend eye. “You are always so perfect for me, and I just want to be good for you,” his voice hushed to a whisper as Ryan twisted his fingers deeper inside him. “I just love you so much.”

It was quiet for a moment, just the sounds of Chad’s ragged breathing and the wet slide of Ryan’s fingers, moving slowly and rhythmically inside him. Ryan leaned forward and placed an achingly tender kiss to the skin of his shoulder blade.

“You know,” he said, swallowing harshly. “Just because I’m about to fuck you doesn’t mean you have to start acting like a girl.”

The tension broke and Chad’s body flooded with love and relief. A startled laugh floated up from his chest, before being strangled in his throat by a shocked moan at how his body felt moving around Ryan’s fingers. It was like his body had pulled Ryan a little farther in, muscles pulling at him with his laughter. He moaned when Ryan moved his fingers again.

“Oh,” he said, as the stretch of fingers inside him became a hot, amazing pressure.

“There we go,” Ryan said smugly, pushing in a little more to get that spot again, circling over it.

“Oh!” he said again, curls bouncing against his forehead as his back arched. Moving on instinct, chasing that feeling, he pulled his knees in farther, arching his back, pressing those fingers against that perfect spot.

“Fuck,” Ryan cursed raggedly behind him, and Chad almost never heard the dancer curse like that. “Fuck, baby, do you know how good that looked?” Chad moaned as his withdrew his fingers before thrusting them in again, going straight for his prostate with a series of jabs. “Pushing your ass out for me, fuck, so gorgeous.”

Chad didn’t care how it looked, as long as that shocking pressure against his prostate kept up.

“Are you sure I can’t kiss you right now?” he asked, voice rising and shaking in disbelief at how absolutely amazing he felt.

“It’s easier, like this, for your first time,” Ryan answered lowly. “But I can still kiss you, if you want.” Chad felt the words dance up his spine as his partner lowered his head to whispered them against his skin. Seconds later Ryan’s mouth was sliding hot and wet kisses across the curve of his ass, tongue and teeth marking up his caramel skin.

His fingers withdrew and Chad had almost released a whimper at the loss before Ryan’s mouth was on him. _There._ He suddenly realized that the soft vanilla scent in the air was not just scented lube, but flavored.

He and Ryan moaned in time as his tongue reached into his hole, tasting and stretching. Chad’s big hands bunched in Ryan’s duvet as his whole body shuddered, eyes screwing shut at the feeling of that quick tongue twisting inside of him.

“Oh my God,” he moaned, loud and long, long like the stroke of Ryan’s tongue over his hole. “Hnng.” His tongue was swirling around him, gently insistent. “Fuck.” It pressed in, just the tip, sliding around the inside of his rim, delicate. “Oh, God, Ryan.” He knew he was getting loud, too loud, but so was Ryan, drawing back to gasp noisily and say “Be quiet,” with a voice that sounded like smoke, before pressing back in, burying his face in his partner’s ass.

Distantly Chad heard a pounding on the wall between Ryan’s room and Sharpay’s room. He thought that he might care that she was home, but then that sinful tongue was in him again and his back was arching painfully hard as he shouted.

Ryan pulled his face away, rising onto his knees to plant a hand on the back of the jock’s head and shove it down into the bedclothes. Chad only groaned louder at the rough treatment, barely muffled by the blanket.

“Shh,” Ryan hissed at him, leaning over him to bite his shoulder, but his point was ignored when he shoved two fingers back in Chad’s wet hole and the darker boy sobbed out a curse. Ryan trailed the hand that was fisted in his curls down to cup the back of his neck and then splay out between his shoulder blades. He didn’t push, but the message was clear. “Stay where I put you,” the hand said, and Chad needed only the light weight of it and the promise of more to obey.

Ryan’s other hand gripped his ass, spreading him wide and pressing his mouth back to his hole, taking a moment to lick up from his perineum, collecting the trails of spit and lube that dripped from him before pushing them back in with the flat of his tongue. If he thought this new angle, with Chad’s face in the duvet, would keep him from screaming when he did things like that, he was wrong.

In a break from the onslaught, as Ryan kissed and bit his way across his asscheek, and in between gasping inhales, they heard Sharpay’s door slam, the slap of her sandals against her feet as she ran down the stairs and seconds later the garage door opening and then closing again, leaving them alone in the house.

“There,” Ryan said, sounding out of breath, too. “Now you can be as loud as you want.” Chad just whimpered as his boyfriend took two big handfuls of his ass and licked a long line from his balls to his lower back. Chad swallowed and his throat clicked, his mouth dry and feeling lightheaded.

“I need to kiss you,” he said, turning his head to one side. “I need to kiss you right now.” Ryan made a happy noise, sliding two fingers inside him with ease before sliding his free arm under Chad’s chest, pulling him up onto his hands and knees. He took a gentle hold of the jock’s chin, tilting his head farther over his shoulder so he could kiss his gasping lips.

Chad kissed back, feeling loose and uncoordinated. But he could taste himself, Ryan and vanilla, and the red, swollen state of his boyfriend’s lips was too beautiful to resist. His tongue now in Chad’s mouth, Ryan slipped his hand from his hole, letting his cock thrust lazily in the wet crack of his ass. He slid his other hand, wet with lube, into his partner’s curls, knowing he’d be yelled at for it later, but needing to hold the curve of his skull in his hands.

They broke apart when Ryan’s dick caught the rim of Chad’s hole and he gasped and groaned into the pale boy’s mouth. Ryan thrust his hips gently, just nudging at his hole with the head of his dick.

“Will it feel the same?” Chad asked, out of breath and eyes hazy with sex.

“No,” Ryan answered quietly, holding his cock with one hand so he could stroke it across the wet hole clenching for him. “But it might feel even better.” Chad shuddered through a breath, pressing a last, loose kiss to his partner’s rosebud lips before dropping to his forearms and pushing his ass back against his cock.

“I want it,” he said, and his voice no longer shook with nerves, just need. Ryan groaned as he stroked lube over his cock, aching with blood and inattention.

“You’re so amazing,” he whispered, watching as he pressed the head of his dick against the dark, shining skin of Chad’s hole. As he slid inside, his breath caught at the exquisite tightness around his head, feeling boiling hot and perfect.

Chad let out a low grunt as the first few inches slid through the rings of muscle that had been so dedicatedly loosened. That didn’t mean it wasn’t tight, and Chad knew there was plenty more cock to take. He rocked back, in tiny, gentle motions, easing the rest of Ryan’s perfect pink cock inside of him. It was slow, but it was also hot and wet, and by the time Ryan was buried to the hilt in his body, both of them were layered in a dewy sweat and making quiet, hungry noises.

“Can I move?” Ryan asked after they’d caught their breath for a moment. His hands were gripping with bruising strength on Chad’s hips, telling him exactly how hard he was trying to remain still.

“Yeah,” he breathed, clenching around the hot bar of flesh in him. “Yeah, fuck me.”

And Ryan did. With long, smooth rolls of his dancer hips, he built a rhythm that started gently and grew until Chad’s curls were swaying around his face, sweat dripping from his nose and tiny, punched out groans accompanied every thrust of that perfect cock inside him. Chad pushed back into each stroke, fucking himself, chasing that feeling of fullness. And still he felt restless. Like he was trapped in his skin, itching to get out.

He snapped his hips wildly back, disrupting the rhythm and taking it hard and fast. Ryan growled behind him, folding over him and pushing him down to the bed. Chad went easily, dropping his weight to his shoulders and the side of his face, moaning at the shift of Ryan’s cock, loving the way it tugged on his rim before their hips realigned. Ryan bit him, hard on his neck before pushing back up onto his knees, hands on Chad’s shoulders pinning him to the bed. He drew out fast and thrust in hard, and the jock groaned. Every push of his cock ground over Chad’s prostate in this position. He knew because Chad got loud again, moaning and cursing as he fucked him. Ryan kept going, his hips pounding into his partner’s ass, fucking him hard enough that their skin stung when it slapped together. Chad felt wetness splatter over his stomach and realized that his dick was leaking, running like a faucet, and precome was shaking free of its stream and landing against his skin with each of Ryan’s brutal thrusts in.

“Fuck, Ryan, yes,” Chad groaned, every breath a moan, every thrust adding heat to his belly. His body shuddered and he realized he was about to come. Without even touching his cock. But he felt his balls draw up close to his body, felt himself tighten around the long cock splitting him open. “Harder, Ry, I’m so close,” he said, mouth dropping open on another moan. Ryan answered him, groaning harshly as he fucked into him even harder, his thighs quivering with exertion. His hands clenched on his hips as Chad’s ass clenched down on his dick. Chad came with a scream, cursing wildly as his body shook, orgasm flooding through him like a wave of flames.

It was by far the best orgasm he had ever had.

He floated on that cloud of post-orgasmic bliss, still making little, mewling moans as Ryan kept fucking him. And kept fucking him. It was almost better, in his ultrasensitive, fucked out haze. The thick slide of his cock felt even bigger inside him, even hotter, even wetter.

Ryan was starting to lose rhythm, making those huffing little groans through his nose that Chad knew meant he was close. Chad wasn’t ready for it to be over.

“Wait,” he said, throwing a hand behind him to rest on Ryan’s stomach. “Wait.”

“Too sensitive?” Ryan asked, out of breath, pulling out immediately. Chad whined at the lose.

Chad rolled over onto his back, spreading his legs wide. He felt his asshole clench around nothing. He felt needy, hungry, and a little slutty as he shifted around on his back until his hips were in Ryan’s lap where he’d sat back on his heels. His hand was moving quickly over his wet dick, like he was going to pull himself off right there.

“Stop,” Chad begged, pushing his ass against him, hands coming to squeeze Ryan’s knees on either side of his hips.

“What’s wrong,” Ryan asked, almost whined, his face flushed a gorgeous pink, his skin glowing with sweat. His cock was swollen and dark red, looking like he really needed to come.

“I don’t want you to come,” Chad admitted, not caring that it was selfish. “I want you to keep fucking me.”

“You already came,” Ryan said, dragging his hands through the smears of come on his partners stomach, white lines looking like art across his brown skin. His brow furrowed, like he was having trouble thinking about anything other than adding to the mess on his boyfriend’s skin.

“I’m not done. I need you inside me,” Chad whined, grinding his ass against Ryan’s dick, pinned between his cheeks and Ryan’s flat stomach.

“Baby, I need to come,” Ryan said, hands restless against his partner’s thighs.

“Please?” Chad begged, sliding a hand in between them to push his own fingers inside of himself. “Please,” he moaned again, working his hips on his own fingers, feeling gorgeous and whorish splayed out on his boyfriend’s lap, begging for cock and fucking himself on his own hand.

“Fuck, yes, okay, okay,” Ryan said, grabbing his wrist and pulling his fingers free of his ass just to suck them into his mouth, replacing them with his throbbing cock. Chad’s sigh of relied morphed into a groan of pleasure as that perfect heat stretched him out again. He pulled Ryan down to him with the fingers in his mouth, kissing him messily, sliding his spit-slick hand down his neck. Ryan’s hands held him in his lap, fucking into him with small, sharps thrusts and when he hit Chad’s prostate, the shimmer of pleasure and pain of oversensitivity combined to force a shout out of his mouth directly into Ryan’s.

“Is that good?” he asked, sucking on Chad’s lip.

“Yes,” he hissed, throwing his head back and pulling with his grip on blond hair to direct that perfect mouth to his throat. “Just keep fucking me.”

“And to think you were nervous,” Ryan joked, voice tight with barely controlled arousal. Chad laughed again, and both of them groaned with Chad’s hole clenched hard around his partner’s cock. “Fuck,” he muttered darkly, sitting up on his heels, one arm looping under the basketball players hips to hold him level, his other hand planting on the bed by his partner’s damp curls. He fucked him hard, using momentum and swing to bring them together again and again. The head of his cock skated across the other boy’s prostate on every other stroke, and Chad was screaming again.

The tease, the heat, the feeling of being stretched out and used, Chad was already sore between his legs and his cock gave a feeble twitch against his stomach. He knew he couldn’t get hard again, but that didn’t seem to stop his body from building another orgasm. As Ryan deepened his thrusts, the hard ridge of his cock hit his prostate, and Chad felt himself come again. His cock dribbled just a few more streams of come, his ass clenching down on Ryan’s cock like he wanted to keep it for himself. And he kept coming, thrashing on Ryan’s cock for what felt like minutes, lasting longer than any orgasm he’d ever had in his life.

When he was able to catch his breath and open his eyes, he saw Ryan watching him with eyes blown black with lust, biting his lip bloody, a white-knuckle grip on his hip and the duvet.

“Holy fuck, baby,” He moaned, sounding like he was just barley holding himself back. “You’re amazing.”

Chad just hummed, feeling wrung out and exhausted. He reached down, sliding his wide palm up Ryan’s sweaty thigh, hair crinkling under his hand.

“You’re amazing,” he said, pushing up on an elbow to press a kiss to his lips. “Now please come inside me.”

Ryan whined, high pitched and needy, as his hips lost all rhythm. It was only moments before he was sinking his teeth into Chad’s chest, huffing and groaning as he shot inside his boyfriend.

They collapsed into a pile of sweat and come, breathing hard and heads buzzing with orgasm. Chad stroked a lazy hand up and down the pale curve of the dancer’s back.

“I’m never going to ask to top again,” he said, his voice cracked and broken from screaming. Ryan chuckled against his skin, head resting on his shoulder.

“You’re kind of a cockslut, you know? It’s really hot,” he said, a teasing hand drawing patterns down his stomach to circle gently around his sore and puffy hole. Chad grunted, his hips twitching, not knowing if they wanted to push into his fingers or away.

“I’ve never come that hard in my life,” he said in awe. “I wasn’t even hard. I didn’t even touch myself.”

“I’m just that good.”

“Yeah, babe, you’ve got game.”


End file.
